


The Point; Your Head

by angelsaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 Things, M/M, point missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Five times people tried to get Yuuri in bed with them, and one time somebody succeeded.





	1. The Hugger: Annamarie

**Author's Note:**

> i made up names for two female characters mentioned in passing in canon, the girl who tried to hug yuuri and the composer. 
> 
> thanks to katarin, who came up with the phichit story

Yuuri is like a handsome, brooding prince, and all Annamarie wants is to be the one to comfort him. When his rinkmate falls, her first thought is, _God, I hope he's all right_ ; her second is, _It's my chance with Yuuri!_

She hugs him in the waiting room, and, daring, presses her lips to his neck. Maybe he'll respond --

\-- and he does, by shoving her away.

Well, at least she tried. Faint heart never won fair gentleman, or whatever.


	2. The Best Friend: Phichit

Phichit has been flirting with Yuuri since day one, but he's gotten nowhere. "Maybe I've been too subtle," he muses as he carefully cleans his hamsters' cage. "I've just got to do something unambiguous."

That night, he climbs into Yuuri's empty bed, naked, and turns the covers down to expose his bare chest. He considers the picture this makes, then pushes the comforter down a little more, to show off the cut of his hip.

There. Yuuri won't be able to resist _that_ , not if he's into Phichit at all.

Yuuri comes back twenty minutes later, absently tucking his gloves into his pockets and humming his latest free skate song. "Oh! Phichit!"

"Yuuri," Phichit says, in his sexiest voice.

"Boy, you must have had a lot to drink!" Yuuri comes over and tucks the comforter up to Phichit's chin, not even glancing below his eyes. "Let me get you a glass of water." He disappears, then comes back with water and two tablets of ibuprofen. "Take these when you wake up, all right?"

"Yuuri --" Phichit starts to protest.

"It's fine, I'll sleep on the couch." Yuuri leans forward and drops a kiss on Phichit's forehead. "Sleep well."

He turns the dimmed lights all the way off on his way out, and closes the door softly. _God, he's thoughtful,_ Phichit thinks. And totally not into me. Oh well.


	3. The Composer: Farida

Yuuri is fascinating; Farida jumps at the chance to compose a piece about him, not just because she thinks it'll be a challenge, but because it will, she hopes, give her the opportunity to learn more about him.

He tries to keep it impersonal, sending her lists of facts about him, but Farida persuades him to actually talk to her, taking him to her favorite diner off campus. She eats cheese fries and Oreo shakes, and offers Yuuri bites when he looks too forlorn over his plain chicken. She thinks about calling these meetings "dates," but decides that there should be consensus on that.

Farida writes and writes, and finally, she has something she likes enough to give him. "And maybe we could get dinner, to celebrate," she suggests.

"Oh, no -- I couldn't take up any more of your time," Yuuri says. "I'm sure your friends miss you!"

_At least he was kind about it,_ Farida thinks later, dunking a fry sadly into her milkshake.


	4. The Opportunist: Chris

Obviously, Chris was willing to wait until Yuuri was sober -- he's not that kind of guy -- but the next afternoon, Yuuri doesn't even seem to remember his offer, let alone want to take him up on it.

_Too bad,_ Chris thinks, and goes to find Viktor.


	5. The Couple: Yuuko & Takeshi

"Babe, of course he'll want to," Takeshi says. "I'm pretty sure he's been into you since he was a little dumpling, and who could resist this?" He flexes a little to make Yuuko laugh.

It works. "Well, if you think so," Yuuko says. "I really want to try this, with him."

"I know," Takeshi says. It'd taken a while to convince her that she could tell him her fantasies, whatever they were, and almost as long to get her to believe that he was totally, 200% on board with making this one a reality. "Good thing Mom and Dad love having the girls sleep over."

"They do love to spoil them," Yuuko agrees, and kisses him, long and full of filthy promise. Then she breaks away, phone buzzing. "Oh! Yuuri's here!"

They watch an old movie, one of Yuuri's favorites; Takeshi's favorite part is that he managed to get Yuuri to sit between them on the couch. He smells great, warm and clean, and Takeshi is looking forward to seeing how he tastes.

The movie ends, and Takeshi raises his eyebrows at Yuuko, who nods almost invisibly. It's time. She yawns and stretches her arms above her head. "I'm thinking about bed," she says, looking right at Yuuri.

"Oh! I'll go," he says immediately.

Takeshi suppresses a groan. "You don't have to," he says, leaning close. "You could stay."

Yuuri springs off the couch. "No, no! I wouldn't want to -- I mean, the kids are away, I'm sure -- Thank you for having me! Have a good night!" And he bolts for the door.

When it clicks behind him, Yuuko sighs and leans back against the couch. "That went great."

"Oh well," Takeshi says philosophically. "Willing to settle for a twosome?"

"It's never settling with you," Yuuko says, and Takeshi grins at her.


	6. To the Viktor Go the Spoils

Sated and sweaty, Viktor lies back against the sheets. "I can't believe you chose me, out of all the world," he marvels. "No one else got here first."

Yuuri kisses him. "They weren't exactly lining up at the door," he says wryly.

Viktor just laughs. _If my Yuuri only knew the power of his eros!_


End file.
